Encuentros inesperados
by enamorada de la fantasia
Summary: un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas de csi, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar algun comentario. no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes
1. lindsay?

Todos los días , a la misma hora Danny la ve en la parada de buses, ella siempre llega a las 7:45 , eso le fascina una chica puntual, no todas son asi, el se pregunta como seria como su novia,el bus llega y ambos se suben el lleva tiempo queriendo hablarle, pero no encuentra la manera de , haciendo memoria una vez quiso pedirle fuego, pero ella no fumaba, , la chica encuentra un asiento disponible y se sienta mirándolo directamente, Danny solo se queda hipnotizado por esos ojos azules llenos de misterios , la chica levanta la mano saludando y llamando a alguien , a el? Se le paraliza el corazón pero justo al momento de moverse una chica saluda a su chica Lindsay, primera vez que oye su nombre.

-Lindsay- susurra

- Que cosa- Flack solo lo mira

Como fue que el tiempo paso tan rápido, no se dio cuenta pero y se encontraba en la oficina frente a su computador.

-Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te hable de una chica, que llevo meses encontrándomela en la parada del autobús?, bueno hoy supe su nombre se llama Lindsay

-Le hablaste?- Flack le pregunto intrigado

-No , se encontró con una amiga en el bus y ella dijo su nombre en voz alta

-Ams, bueno y que tal con el caso Spinelli

-Nada bueno todas las pruebas están en su contra, pero sigo creyendo que lo están inculpando

Flack y Danny continuaron hablando sobre el caso del segundo,dado que eran detectives de homicidios, trabajaban directamente con el servicio de laboratorio forense y podían acelerar un poco los resultados de las pruebas

A la hora de salida, Danny se encontraba exhausto, y en vez de irse por los medios de siempre, prefirió tomar un taxi, al momento que se estaba subiendo escucho un grito agudo al otro lado e la calle y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió corriendo en esa dirección, aun se escuchaba un forcejeo asi que desenfundo su arma.

-Alto! Policia de New york!

El tipo salio corriendo y la chica a la cual había atacado se encontraba sentada contra la pared sujetándose las piernas, con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, su cartera se encontraba a medio metro con todas sus cosas regadas por el piso , había llegado tarde y lo sabia, decidio acercarse a ayudarla, y cuando se agacho para preguntarle su nombre no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo

-Lindsay?


	2. no es justo

Danny caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando a que flack llegara , lo había llamado anteriormente para que se juntaran en el hospital que allí le contaria los detalles.

Mientras espera empezó a mirar los documentos de Lindsay para su sorpresa ella trabajaba en el laboratorio forense, alguien toco su hombro

-Danny estas bien que ha pasado, y de quien es esa cartera

-Es de Lindsay, ella …ehm…fue atacada a la vuelta del precinto en el callejón

-Lindsay… la chica de la parada de autobús, esa Lindsay

-Esa mismísima, en este momento le están examinando y tomándole declaración.

-entonces porque estas tu aca, entiendo que la hayas traido pero, y su familia.

- Lindsay es de Montana al igual que toda su familia llame a su madre desde su móvil y ella vendrá mañana temprano a recogerla al hospital, solo quería estar seguro de que estuviera bien .

Mientras conversaban sale el medico de turno por una las mamparas de cuidados intensivos.

-El acompañante de la Srta Monroe?

-ehm ese seria yo.

- Ud es?

-Dtve Danny Messer , yo la encontré y la traje, como se encuentra ella…?

-Estable, pero de todas maneras la dejaremos en cuidados intensivos hasta mañana.

-Puedo devolverle sus pertenencias-

Al entrar al cuarto la ve en la cama echa un ovillo, esta durmiendo, deja sus cosas en la mesita de al lado, junto con su tarjeta, cuando se da vuelta escucha un susurro.

-Gracias

-Ey… no hay de que ..solo …solo hice lo que era correcto, te traje tus cosas y espero no te moleste pero me tome la libertad de llamar a tus padres desde tu móvil,

-Gracias- a Lindsay se le escapo una lagrima , Danny se sentí a impontente , por fin pudo conocer a su chica, pero no de esa manera, estaba herida y se le notaba en su cara.

-bueno yo …yo debo irme, pero he dejado mi tarjeta cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar.

-Gracias otra vez.

Danny camino hacia la puerta dándose vuelta a mirarla y vio que rompió a llorar, no era justo dejarla asi.


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Danny despertó, gracias a su celular, era Mac el Dtve en jefe pidiéndole que se presentara en la dirección que le mando por mensaje, al leerla se dio cuenta de que esa dirección estaba a dos cuadras de donde habían atacado a Lindsay.

Cuando llego allí le informaron del caso, era una chica de no más de 25 años que había sido abusada y asesinada, y dejada allí como basura, Danny estaba furioso, pero lo único que podía hacer era tomar fotos y recolectar las evidencias. Había pasado una hora cuando suena su teléfono. Era un número desconocido.

-Messer-

Colgaron enseguida, Danny guardo el número en sus contactos en caso de que volviera a llamar.

La mañana fue pasando lentamente, y el primer interrogatorio de la mañana no había dado ningún fruto. Danny aún estaba preocupado por Lindsay, no sabía por qué pero se sentía unido a ella de una manera que nunca había experimentado, al llegar la hora de almuerzo Danny llamo al hospital para preguntar por su chica por así decir, pero se quedó con las dudas, dado de que su madre y al parecer su hermano habían firmado el alta y Lindsay había salido del hospital a primera hora.

…..

En los días siguientes Danny no volvió a ver a Lindsay en la parada, no le extraño en lo mas minimo, pero hora ella era una de las victimas del atacante nocturno que era como le había puesto la prensa, ya llebava 5 violaciones en 3 dias y un asesinato donde se había extralimitado. Dado de que el conocía aunque fuera de lejos a Lindsay , no podía interrogarla directamente.

SORRY POR EL CAPITULO TAN CORTO MAÑANA LO ACTUALIZO BESOS


End file.
